Suis-je un monstre?
by Monkey D Rouge
Summary: Je vais vous raconter comment je suis arrivé à être un homme des plus horribles au monde. [OS en deux parties]
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

 _Je vais vous raconter comment je suis arrivé à être un homme des plus horribles au monde._

Un jour d'automne tout était calme sur l'île de Dressrosa. Pas si calme que ça au niveau de la seule église de l'île. Plusieurs personnes s'activaient à placer les invités convier au mariage de l'un des Shichibukai. Tout le monde le connaissait pour être un homme des plus psychopathe, des plus dangereux et des plus effrayant au monde. Il avait toujours son manteau à plume rose accroché à son dos, qu'à force on le surnomma le flamand rose. Cette personne se nomme Donquichotte Doflamingo.

De part ce mariage il voulait montrer aux gens, surtout à la marine, qu'un homme comme lui pouvait changer grâce à l'amour d'une femme. Elle lui avait appris le bonheur, la générosité, l'envie d'être un bon Roi, un futur père de famille et bien d'autres qualités. Mais quand on n'est connu pour être un tyran de la pire espèce par les gens qui vous déteste, le mariage peu vite tourner au cauchemar pour le Donquichotte. Surtout, si votre ennemi est un ancien marine.

 **-Anna ? Reste avec moi !** , supplia-t-il en tenant sa femme morte dans ses bras.

 _Tout ceci s'est passé il y a bien longtemps, et pourtant, je n'oublierai jamais ces instants que j'ai passé avec elle. Non, je n'oublierai jamais cette femme qui m'a appris à aimer._

* * *

Review ? Je sais il est court mon prologue, mais sinon vous savez tous dès le début que ce ne serait pas très drôle !


	2. Suis-je un montre?

_Non, je ne suis pas un monstre. J'ai un cœur moi aussi, ou du moins, j'en ai eu un._

 **-Monsieur Donquixote Doflamingo, tu m'écoutes ?**

Il sortit de ses pensées et tourna son regard vers elle.

- **Excuses moi Nana, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.**

 _Tout ceci s'est passé il y a bien longtemps, et pourtant, je n'oublierai jamais ces instants que j'ai passé avec elle. Non, je n'oublierai jamais cette femme qui m'a appris à aimer._

« **Tu voudrais épouser un moins que rien comme moi ?** »

Le regard du jeune homme s'évada dans le vide. Il avait sortit une idée en l'air, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Les joues de la jeune femme se mirent à rougir avant qu'elle n'affiche un large sourire. Ils étaient tout les deux dans un sofa bleu, elle était assise et lui était allongé, la tête sur ses genoux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

- **Je veux bien épouser un moins que rien dont je suis éperdument amoureuse.**  
 **-Tu sais, je n'ai pas pensé à t'acheter une bague, j'ai lancé cette idée comme ça..**  
 **-Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que tu resteras pour toujours à mes côtés.**

Puis, d'un coup sec, le jeune homme se releva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et n'annonça qu'un léger « je reviens » avant de quitter la maison. Elle avait deviné qu'il était partis acheter une bague.  
Les joues rosées, il marchait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait alors que 19ans. L'insouciance de la jeunesse.

- **Oh, bonjour Doflamingo !** s'exclama le vendeur en le voyant entrer. **Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**  
- **Eh bien, je cherche une bague de fiançailles** , répondit-il nerveusement.  
- **Une bague de fiançailles ? Eh bien j'en connais une qui sera une sacrée chanceuse, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut !**

Il sortit de son établit et se dirigea vers une grande armoire vitrée. Il ouvrit la vitrine et en sorti en petit écrin avant de le déposer devant le pirate. Il l'ouvrit et une petite bague apparue. Elle était simple et délicate, argentée avec quelques pierres aux reflets bleutés, tout simplement magnifique. Ebahit devant cette merveille il s'empressa de demander son prix et de l'acheter pour repartir retrouver sa fiancée. Arrivé devant la porte, il appuya sur la poignée, une boule au ventre.

 **-Je suis de retour.**  
 **-Où étais-tu parti ?** demanda-t-elle en feuilletant son magazine.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui enleva son magazine des mains et pris toute son attention. Il mit un genou à terre et sorti l'étui de sa poche.

- **Nana, voudrais-tu, officiellement, me rendre le plus heureux des hommes ?**

Il larme coula le long de sa joue et elle étouffa un petit « oui ». Le sourire aux lèvres, je sortis la bague pour lui enfiler au doigt. Elle lui sauta au cou et lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait. Oui, c'était l'homme le plus heureux.  
Les jours passaient, et le mariage arrivait à grand pas. Enfin, le jour j était arrivé. Les amis les plus proches des deux jeunes gens étaient assis en attendant la cérémonie. Nana était dans une pièce isolée pour se préparer, cela porte malheur que le futur marié voit sa femme avant le mariage. Et lui, il l'attendait, debout dans la grande allée. La musiqua commença, il se retourna vers elle en l'admirant dans sa plus grande beauté. Sa robe de satin blanc lui allait tellement bien. Elle avançait, son bouquet de lys dans les mains et le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient maintenant côte à côte, le maire devant eux, faisant le discours officiel avant de terminer par

« **Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.** »

Il posa d'abord ma main sur son ventre, sur le petit être qui grandissait en elle. Et les yeux pleins de bonheur, il posa ensuite sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, s'approchant un peu plus d'elle, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais ce baiser fut interrompu par un bruit lourd et sourd que provoqua la marine en ouvrant les portes de la mairie.

« **Donquixote Doflamingo, tu es en état d'arrestation !** »

Profitant de l'étonnement du pirate, ils lancèrent une balle de granite marin qui se logea dans sa cuisse, l'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser son pouvoir. Ses forces le quittaient, la jambe gauche touchée, il était étendu sur le sol en essayant d'arrêter le sang de couler. Sa femme était près de lui, lui répétant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait s'arranger. Alors que les gens dans la salle, pris de panique, s'enfuyaient en courant.

- **Tiens, tiens, tiens, mon cher Doflamingo.**

Un homme de la marine s'approchait du couple.

- **J'espère que tu te souviens de moi quand même, Vice-Amiral Ash.**  
- **Oui, je me rappelle de toi** , dit-il en agonisant, **toi et ton frère m'aviez pris en embuscade.**  
 **-Mon frère ? Ahah, c'est marrant que tu en parles. Il est mort par ta faute ! Il a succombé sous les blessures que tu lui as infligées ! Je suis venu me venger. Mais ne t'en fais pas Doflamingo, tu auras la vie sauve. Je veux que tu vives avec ce meurtre sur la conscience, que tu ressentes le même manque que je ressens aujourd'hui. Que tu souffres comme tu m'as fais souffrir !**

Il attrapa violemment le bras de Nana. Elle se débattait et lui criait de la lâcher. Le pirate ne pouvait rien faire, il était victime de la scène et hurlait le nom de celle qu'il aime jusqu'à ce que le marine s'arrête.

« **Ohf, et puis finalement je ne veux pas l'emmener avec moi, elle serait trop encombrante.** »

Il la lâcha et elle courut vers son mari. L'homme en bleu sortit une arme et lui tira une balle dans le bas du dos. La balle traversa son corps et son sang éclaboussa le visage de celui qu'elle aimait avant qu'elle ne tombe devant lui. Tout c'était passé si vite. Il la prit dans ses bras, caressant son visage en espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Il toucha son ventre du bout des doigts, et pensa à l'enfant. Les larmes commençaient à monter, en même temps que la rage.

- **Bon, et bien, à présent nous sommes quittes. Ah, et toutes mes félicitations pour ce si beau mariage.**

Il partit et il ne restait plus que nous deux dans une mairie vide, souillée par le sang et les larmes. Il tenait son corps inerte entre ses bras, espérant de tout monde cœur qu'elle se réveille. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Elle était la meilleure partie qui était en lui, si elle partait, qu'allait-il devenir ?  
Recroquevillé sur soi-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en la serrant contre lui. Et c'est la qu'il prit une décision, sûrement la plus grande de toute sa vie. Il décida qu'il allait se venger, de venger sa femme, celle qu'ils lui avaient prise. Il allait devenir l'homme le plus puisant et les faire exploser de l'intérieur.

 _Non, je ne suis pas un monstre, les autres m'ont détruis et m'ont fait devenir ce que je suis. J'ai appris à manipuler les gens. Je me suis mis à jouer un rôle et au fur et à mesure, cette partie bien que Nana m'avait offerte disparaissait.  
On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, voilà pourquoi je garde toujours des lunettes de soleil, je ne veux pas que les personnes puissent savoir qui je suis vraiment, qu'ils connaissent mon passé, ma faiblesse. Puis un jour, je fermis les yeux, et dans mon rêve, elle vint me faire ses adieux._

- **Hé, réveille-toi mon cœur.**  
- **Nana ? J-j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, pour toujours ?**  
 **-Tu as dû faire un mauvais cauchemar. Ne t'en fais pas, je resterai pour l'éternité à tes côtés.**  
 **-Nana, s'il te plaît, serre moi dans tes bras, une dernière fois..**  
 **-Je serai toujours tienne Donquixote.**  
 **-Je t'aime Nana,** disais-je la voix tremblante, une larme perlant pour la première fois le long de ma joue.  
 **-Moi aussi je t'aime. Merci, merci, d'avoir étais à mes côtés jusqu'à la toute fin.**

* * *

END

* * *

Voilà la fin de l'OS! J'espère que cela vous aura plu? Dite le moi dans une review! Ciao~


End file.
